Ton reflet dans l'eau
by Neska
Summary: OS. GaaraxSasuke. Même quand on persiste à écouter sa raison, le cœur finit toujours par se faire entendre. Fanfic assez ancienne, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais la poster . Les reviews nuisent gravement à la dépression de l'auteur.


_Salut à tous, voici pour les vacances de Pâques un OS relativement long (pour moi) sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas assez souvent, je trouve. ( PS : c'est du yaoï = relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre deux garçons, mais je PENSE que vous le savez...)  
_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Note : l'histoire se déroule vers leurs quinze ans et demi, au début. Sasuke n'a pas trahi le village et ne le fera jamais (dans cette fic). Par contre Akatsuki existe et ils continuent à voler les démons des autres. C'pô bien._

_Note n°2 : le vers suivant du poème en épigraphe est tout à la fin.  
_

*

**Ton reflet dans l'eau**

***  
**

_tiré de Remords Posthume de C. Baudelaire : " Que vous sert [...] de n'avoir pas connu ce que pleurent les morts ?"_

_*  
_

Gaara ouvrit la porte, l'air complètement réveillé, tout habillé déjà de son pantalon noir et son haut de la même couleur, manches longues, avec un col qui lui couvre le cou.

_ Yo, Kazekage-sama, fait Naruto.

Léger sourire de Gaara.

_ Pas encore, fait-il.

_ Bonjour Gaara ! Tu vas bien ? J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas trop…

Depuis quand Sakura est-elle si familière avec lui ? songe Sasuke, fronçant intérieurement les sourcils.

_ Non, ça va. Temari et Kankurô viennent de se lever.

_ J'ai un doute. Il serait pas dans les cinq heures du matin ? hallucine Naruto.

_ Cinq heures et demie, précise calmement le roux. A Suna, tout est paralysé de midi à quinze heures, alors on se lève tôt. Entrez.

Il les précède dans un couloir étroit, avant d'obliquer à gauche. La cuisine.

Assis à la table, Kankurô est tout entier consacré au contenu de son bol. Vêtu de ses t-shirt et short de pyjama, les yeux embués de sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés, il vient tout juste de sortir du lit. Temari, vêtue d'un peignoir de soie blanc aux reflets bleutés s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, leur tourne le dos, se préparant du thé. Quand elle se tourne, au son du « Des invités. » de son jeune frère, elle leur sourit. Elle, par contre, a l'air parfaitement réveillée. Malgré l'heure matinale, ses cheveux sont déjà attachés en ses inimitables quatre couettes.

_ Du thé ? leur propose-t-elle.

_ Pas de refus, lui sourit Naruto, tandis que Sakura jette un regard inquiet au mini-peignoir de la blonde puis à _son_ Sasuke-kun.

Même expression froide et hautaine.

Elle regarde Naruto.

Il discute allègrement avec Temari, tout en taquinant Kankurô.

Décidément, ces deux-là n'ont vraiment pas changé, pense-t-elle.

_ Grouille-toi, t'as une mission ce matin, non ? fait Temari, à fond dans son rôle de grande sœur.

_ Merci de me le rappeler, grommelle Kankurô.

Il salue l'équipe 7 recomposée d'un geste de la main, avec en prime un sourire pour Sakura. Il lui est toujours très reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie lorsqu'il se débattait contre le poison de Sasori. Puis il se lève et va s'habiller, avant de partir pour sa mission, qui durera plusieurs jours.

Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, sans toutes ces peintures sur la figure, le frère du futur Kazekage est plutôt mignon.

Elle regarde à nouveau Sasuke.

Mais il y a mieux, se dit-elle. Beaucoup mieux.

L'Uchiwa avait beaucoup grandi, de même que Naruto, ce qui laissait Sakura la plus petite du groupe. Dire qu'à douze ans elle était presque plus grande que Sasuke !!

En revanche, la différence de taille entre les deux garçons ne changeait pas, et le brun conservait une demi-tête d'avance sur le blond. Ordinairement vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte et d'un ample pantacourt noir, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas changé de coiffure, si ce n'est que ses mèches de devant étaient un peu plus longues et arrivaient, de profil, à cacher ses yeux. Ah. Ses yeux.

Toujours les mêmes, bien sûr. Plus profonds et impénétrables qu'une nuit sans lune. Et sans étoiles. Et sans nuages. Deux puits ouvrant sur le néant.

Les deux juunchiriki discutent de la mission prochaine. Espionnage, rien de palpitant. Deux sur le terrain (Naruto et Sakura) et deux à la surveillance par caméra et micros (Sasuke et Gaara). Les deux équipes étant reliées par radio.

Gaara accorde une heure aux ninjas de Konoha pour se reposer, avant de partir en mission. Naruto proteste :

_ On a marché toute la nuit ! On a besoin de repos ! Ça t'arrive de dormir ?

_ Non, répond l'insomniaque.

_ Ahaha, très drôle.

_ Va dormir au lieu de protester, si tu as tant besoin de récupérer.

_ Je vais vous conduire à la chambre d'amis, intervient Temari, alors que le blond allait répliquer.

Elle entraîne Naruto et Sakura à sa suite dans un froissement soyeux.

Sasuke, lui se rapproche de Gaara, pour finir par l'enlacer de dos, une main serrant contre lui le torse du roux immobile, l'autre s'occupant à défaire les premiers boutons du col montant.

_ Je n'aurais donc jamais l'occasion de te surprendre au saut du lit, l'esprit embrumé de sommeil et en caleçon ?

La voix grave est chaude, la bouche qui la murmure, collée contre une oreille percée.

_ Ensommeillé, non. Le reste, faut voir, répond le roux.

_ Ça fait longtemps…

_ Juste six jours, fait tranquillement Gaara en se dégageant du brun.

Cette fois-ci, le froncement de sourcils de Sasuke est visible.

Son vis-à-vis reprend :

_ Six jours…Huit heures… Et quarante-cinq minutes…

Gaara s'est retourné et insensiblement rapproché à chaque mot. A « minutes », leurs lèvres se touchent presque.

Elles commencent à jouer et très vite leur baiser de retrouvailles se fait plus ardent.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit à nouveau et les interrompt.

Gaara retourne ouvrir (dans une vie antérieure il était portier, c'est pas possible sinon). Qu'est-ce que l'équipe 9 fout à Suna ?

Ah bon ? Ils passaient par là ?

_ Galère, fait le fainéant de l'équipe.

Tu l'as dit, pense Gaara.

_ Je vais en profiter pour racheter à manger.

_ Tu manges trop…

Mais ils disent toujours la même chose ? Gaara commence doucement à s'énerver contre ces imbéciles qui l'empêchent de… hein ! Font chier…

_ Oh, Sasuke-kun !!? Tu étais là aussi ?!!

Vas-y, pend toi à son cou, je te dirais rien !!

Sabaku no Gaara commençait, sans l'admettre complètement, à devenir possessif envers son petit ami. Mauvais signe, selon lui. De tout façon, cette blondasse n'avait aucune chance, na.

Il secoua la tête et se fit arracher la promesse de les héberger pour la journée. Sa maison était devenue un moulin ou quoi ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Temari redescendit, toujours en peignoir.

Grrr, pensait Ino, en resserrant son emprise sur le cou de Sasuke.

Elle va m'étrangler si ça continue. Quelle fin déshonorante pour un Uchiwa, pensait Sasuke.

Elle n'aurait pas pu s'habiller ? soupira mentalement le benjamin des Sabaku.

Waw… très jolie. Pas le genre « sac d'os ». Je me demande à quoi pense Ino, se demandait Chôji.

Elle pensait « grrr », nous l'avons dit. Rien de bien édifiant.

Quant à Shikamaru, c'est bien simple, il ne pensait rien du tout, ses 200 points de Q.I. semblant avoir perdu un zéro.

_ Oups, sourit un peu nerveusement Temari. C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

Gaara résuma :

_ Ils restent ici pour la journée. Je vais réveiller les deux autres et nous, on y va.

_ OK, acquiesça sa sœur, habituée à son style synthétique. Retour à quelle heure ?

_ Avant la nuit.

Gaara surveillait un écran. Leurs trois « proies » étaient là, discutant paisiblement sans se douter des deux ninjas cachés dans les buissons à moins de vingt mètres d'eux.

C'était frustrant de surveiller une attaque sans y prendre part, décida le porteur du Shukaku.

A côté de lui, Sasuke se faisait sans doute les mêmes réflexions. Le rouquin l'entendit dire à Sakura de passer en phase d'approche. Elle lui obéit aussitôt et s'avança vers les trois hommes. Ah. Pathétique.

Obéir tout de suite, quel intérêt ? Il fallait faire semblant d'hésiter, faire durer, commencer par se refuser pour mieux s'offrir ensuite…

Tais-toi, se dit Gaara à lui-même.

La main de Sasuke reposait sur la table sur laquelle étaient posés les écrans, à côté de la sienne. Il fit glisser la sienne sur la surface de bois jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et l'attira doucement contre lui avant de l'embrasser le plus silencieusement possible. Gaara se dérobait à moitié pour ensuite venir à son tour le chercher. C'était comme un début de baiser sans cesse reporté, leurs lèvres s'attrapant pour se relâcher, leurs langues s'effleurant à peine.

Comme un jeu.

L'Uchiwa n'appréciait guère quand Gaara s'amusait ainsi avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il était légèrement en manque, ses besoins conditionnés par ses hormones d'adolescent (personne n'est parfait… Calme-toi, populace armée de fourches et de torches, je n'ai _pas_ dit que Sasuke était parfait !). Mécontent, il déboutonna à nouveau le col de son petit ami, dégageant en tirant le tissu le cou et la naissance des clavicules, et colla sa bouche contre le cou pâle.

Gaara ferma les yeux, de concentration pour retenir son sable, qui interprétait la morsure comme une attaque, puis de volupté lorsque Sasuke « soigna » son suçon en en léchant le pourtour.

Il releva vivement ses paupières noires lorsqu'il entendit dans son oreillette la voix de Naruto. Un regard à l'écran.

Ils avaient tous les renseignements nécessaires ? Oui, ils pouvaient rentrer.

Le blond et la rose se mirent donc en route pour le retour. Gaara baissa le son au maximum.

Sasuke arracha son micro et son oreillette tout en contemplant la zone rougie sur la peau blanche de son amant, où il avait laissé l'empreinte de ses dents. Zone de fierté qui disparaissait à nouveau sous ce foutu col.

Tout était silencieux.

Sakura et Ino agaçaient l'Uchiwa à force de pépier, de bavasser, et surtout par leur propension à crier dès qu'elles avaient peur, ou mal, bref à exprimer leurs émotions de façon à ce que tout le monde soit au courant dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres. Gaara, lui c'était le contraire.

Et ça aussi, ça l'agaçait.

Gaara ne frémissait pas, ne frissonnait pas, gémissait une fois par siècle. Sa voix restait calme, son expression neutre en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un. Mais Sasuke était un glaçon aussi. Il savait comment s'y prendre.

Malgré cela, un gémissement étouffé constituait pour l'instant le summum des réactions qu'il avait pu obtenir de Gaara.

Certes, il aimait son regard froid qu'il avait observé changer de couleur, prenant des éclats métalliques en plein combat, et des reflets verts au crépuscule. Il adorait le voir se mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos, quand le roux se concentrait sur ses sensations.

Mais il voulait plus.

Plus.

Le reste son équipe ne serait pas rentré avant une heure ou deux.

Sasuke repartit « à l'assaut » et le premier obstacle- la ceinture de Gaara- tomba très rapidement. De même que le second- le pantalon- et le troisième…

_ Ben dis donc… Je te croyais fatigué, ironisa le futur Kazekage.

Sasuke, chose rarissime, rit.

Son rire était clair, un court éclat qui se transforma vite en sourire vicieux quand il sentit la hampe de Gaara se raidir dans sa main, sous ses caresses. Le roux avait une main crispée sur le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux à peine entrouverts, sa langue rouge passant par intermittence sur ses lèvres pâles.

L'Uchiwa tira encore sur le pantalon, dénudant les cuisses. Il avait le toucher. Il voulait le goût.

La main de Gaara sur le dossier se crispa un peu plus. La bouche de Sasuke était chaude et sa langue taquine. Le plaisir montait…

_ Hmm… Continue, Sasuke…

Naruto avait entendu le rire de Sasuke. Curieux et surpris, il augmenta le son au maximum…

_ Naruto ? Tu es tout rouge ! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Ça ne va pas ?

_ …RIEN DU TOUT, SAKURA-CHAN !! gueula Naruto dans son micro, avant de couper le son.

Gaara eut un soupir. La voix du blond qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami (même si la notion d'amitié restait encore pour lui assez abstraite) résonnait encore à son oreille. Bon, Naruto savait.

Il n'allait pas le dire à Sakura.

Elle le tuerait.

Et s'il survivait, il aurait affaire à Sasuke.

Et aussi à moi, se dit le roux. Je mettrais Sasuke au courant après qu'il… Enfin, après.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, une main toujours crispée sur sa chaise, l'autre dans les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Au début, elle les caressait, maintenant elle les empoignait durement.

Si Gaara à cet instant avait récupéré l'usage complet de son cerveau, il aurait pensé : voilà pourquoi elles n'ont aucune chance. Trop de… déférence. Et de soumission. Tssk.

Sans ténèbres, on ne voit pas la lumière. Sans dureté, on ne remarque pas la douceur. Il faut des deux.

Par spasmes, Gaara se déchargea dans la bouche du brun, tout en lui tirant involontairement les cheveux, et lâcha un :

_ Sske…

L'intéressé considéra un instant d'un œil attendri son amant qui reprenait un souffle plus calme, les joues et les lèvres plus colorées que d'habitude, avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser salé.

Quand Naruto et Sakura revinrent, rien n'indiquait, euh… ce qui s'était passé, mais le blond faisait confiance à ses oreilles, et il emmena Gaara pour lui parler, ou plutôt lui demander des explications, tandis que le brun subissait les assauts d'un chewing-gum arôme fraise (alias Sakura).

Gaara fut… concis. Six mots.

_ Je sors avec Sasuke. Un problème ?

Puis il laissa Naruto parler sans l'écouter, préférant surveiller _son _Sasuke-ku…. Préférant surveiller Sasuke, aux prises avec Vous-Savez-Qui (alias Sakura. Voldy ? C'est qui ça ?).

De temps en temps, il saisissait quelques mots tels que « glaçons », « sympa », « pauvre Sakura » et en tira l'impression générale que Naruto n'était pas gêné par leur relation, qui la faisait plutôt marrer, et qu'il allait pouvoir emmerder son éternel rival avec ça.

Au dîner, le benjamin et l'aînée Sabaku se tapaient six convives supplémentaires : entendons par là Naruto qui mange pour deux, Chôji qui mange pour trois et Sakura qui mange normalement. Shikamaru est trop occupé à loucher dans le décolleté de la blonde de Suna en face de lui, Ino est à la diète (vu qu'elle a craqué pendant l'après-midi et vidé un sachet de chips au bacon appartenant à l'Akimichi) et Sasuke, oui, Sasuke avait faim, mais de quelque chose de bien particulier, quelque chose de doux, de pâle et élastique, sur laquelle ses caresses glissent comme sur de la soie, quelque chose d'assez chaud, qui garde au goût des relents douceâtres de sang couverts par l'arôme épicée des plantes sèches à l'orée du désert.

La peau de Gaara.

La chambre du dernier de la fratrie des Sabaku était généralement peu usitée mais cette nuit, elle abrita deux corps collés l'un à l'autre échangeant des caresses presque fiévreuses.

Le départ des deux équipes de Konoha était prévu le lendemain.

Le shinobi de Suna laissa celui de Konoha couvrir son torse de morsures et de baisers…

Entre douceur et violence.

…Tandis que ses mains chatouillaient la nuque du brun, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les longues mèches dans une caresse qui parfois devenait un peu brutale.

Entre douceur et violence.

Pour deux êtres qui ont été sur le fil à un moment ou à un autre, pour deux êtres qui connaissent les deux directions, celle de la lumière, de la paix et de la fraternité et celle des ténèbres, de la guerre et de la vengeance, pour les avoir empruntées toutes les deux.

Le lendemain matin, le brun ouvrit les yeux et les plongea aussitôt dans ceux de Gaara qui l'avait regardé dormir dans ses bras. Sasuke avait la tête au niveau du torse de son petit ami. Allongés, Gaara s'arrangeait toujours pour pouvoir le dominer du regard, comme une contrepartie au fait qu'il devait toujours lever les yeux vers Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient debout, son amant le dépassant de plus d'une demi tête.

Au départ de l'équipe sept, il se produisit une chose étrange. Personne ne l'a interprété pareil mais une chose est claire : ils n'ont rien compris.

Gaara avait rejoint Sasuke sur une dune juste à côté de la route. Il s'était approché.

Près.

Très près.

Sasuke avait cherché à prendre discrètement sa main, mais le roux ne la lui donna pas. Ce dernier pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et… s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

Resta deux secondes immobiles.

Puis se recula. Une fugitive lueur passa dans ses yeux bleu pâle. Une lueur de jeu.

Oseras ? Oseras pas ?

Finalement, Gaara lui murmura :

_ Tu n'es pas prêt, je pense. Tant pis.

Il recula encore d'un pas et composa des signes avec les mains.

_ Au revoir, peut-être. Ou adieu.

_ Gaara…

La dernière phrase de Gaara se perdit dans le vent qui avait commencé à souffler. Celui-ci, s'étant éclipsé avec sa technique, n'avait laissé qu'un clone de sable qui se désagrégeait rapidement sous la bise.

L'équipe sept courut quelques heures dans un silence pesant, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées (même Naruto, si si), puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans une auberge.

Sasuke eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il repassait les derniers mots de Gaara dans sa tête. Il n'y comprenait rien mais il sentait qu'il avait perdu quelque chose.

Il resta un long moment sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se brouillent de tristesse. Puis il bascula dans un sommeil profond qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

De son côté, Gaara achevait un rapport de mission. Quand il le relut, son regard accrocha un mot.

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Avait-il vraiment la force de rompre ? Le voulait-il réellement ?

Plus de deux ans plus tôt : 

Des yeux noirs. De fins cheveux sombres. Un corps pré-pubère déjà attirant. Un visage d'ange.

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Le plus convoité de tout Konoha.

Il ne rit pas, il ne discute pas, il ne s'intéresse pas. Il est dominé par la vengeance alors en attendant de pouvoir tuer son frère, il fait exactement ce que ce dernier lui a ordonné : le haïr et survivre. Car Sasuke Uchiwa ne vit pas : il survit. Il ne regarde pas ; il voit. Il n'écoute pas ; il entend.

On dit de lui qu'il a un cœur de glace mais ça n'empêche personne de l'admirer, pour son talent, pour sa beauté. Les deux ne demandent qu'à grandir.

Pour l'instant il marche dans les ruelles de Konoha et est bientôt rejoint par son coéquipier.

_ Hey Sasuke ! Justement je voulais te dire... Suna envoie trois ninjas à Konoha pour escorter leur ambassadeur, ils arrivent aujourd'hui je crois... Et devine qui c'est ??

_ ...

_ Temari, Kankuro et Gaara !!! Tu sais, ceux de l'examen chuunin ! Il parait que Gaara, tu sais, le mec flippant contre lequel tu t'es battu, ben il parait qu'il a changé un peu… Je suis content pour lui ! Peut-être que son regard est un peu moins triste, maintenant… Il disait que vous aviez le même regard, Kakashi-sensei me l'a dit…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto. Cette petite marque d'attention signalait chez le brun un rare intérêt. Naruto, cependant, n'en dit pas plus, et se contenta de débiter son habituel babil inintéressant jusqu'à la porte principale de Konoha No Kuni. Il y avait déjà un anbu qui attendait les quatre visiteurs venus du désert.

Après seulement quelques minutes d'attente pendant lesquelles Naruto continuait à papoter tout seul, il se tut brusquement, au milieu d'une phrase. Le brun, surpris, se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci fixait un point à l'horizon : toute trace de joie et d'insouciance avait disparu de son visage.

Quelque chose dans le ciel se dirigeait droit sur eux à une vitesse incroyable. Ce n'avait pas le vol d'un oiseau mais plutôt celui d'un insecte : un vol pesant, rectiligne. Bientôt les deux jeunes ninjas réussirent à distinguer quatre silhouettes, deux assises, une allongée et une debout, sur une espèce de petite plate-forme qui gravitait à une bonne centaine de mètres du sol.

_ C'est quoi, à ton avis ? demanda Naruto.

_ ...

_ C'est peut-être eux mais comment arrivent-ils à voler ?

L'anbu intervient :

_ Il s'agit peut-être d'une menace, je vais prévenir l'Hokage. Vous deux, restez ici !

Sur ces mots, il les quitta et courut voir le chef du village.

Peut-être une demi-heure après, la plate-forme était arrivée au-dessus d'eux. Elle descendit en douceur et s'immobilisa à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Naruto et Sasuke vinrent aussitôt à leur rencontre : il s'agissait de l'équipe de Suna No Kuni, accompagnée d'un homme dont la jambe gauche était bandée.

Il avait les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante. Une blonde d'environ quinze ans aux yeux bleu foncé, coiffée de quatre couettes, et son cadet, un adolescent habillé de noir, sautèrent bas la plate-forme avec précipitation et s'emparèrent du corps de l'homme allongé le plus délicatement possible. Les deux garçons de Konoha se rendirent alors compte que la plate-forme était uniquement constituée de sable aggloméré. Sitôt l'homme à moitié debout et à moitié porté par Kankuro, la plate-forme se désagrégea et un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Temari se retourna pour voir son plus petit frère tomber d'épuisement. Cela faisait bien une vingtaine d'heures que Gaara faisait voler ce sable qui supportait leurs poids conjugués en direction de Konoha. Une vingtaine d'heure qu'il était resté debout, malaxant au maximum son puissant chakra, sans desserrer les dents, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Il n'avait ni voulu ralentir, ni boire, ni se reposer, ni manger, ne semblant même pas les écouter. Comme l'ambassadeur blessé avait besoin de soins de toute urgence et qu'ils devaient arriver à Konoha le plus vite possible, ils avaient finalement abandonné l'idée de l'arrêter, surpris de s'inquiéter autant pour lui.

Depuis quelques mois, on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs liens s'étaient resserrés. Ils étaient nés, plutôt, et restaient encore embryonnaires. Gaara ne les traitaient guère différemment qu'avant, mais il admettait maintenant que la famille était autre chose que des individus reliés par la haine et l'envie de tuer. Son regard tueur était parfois lointain. Il ne réagissait pas vraiment aux marques d'affection, mais il les recevait sans broncher (enfin, ils n'avaient tout de même pas tenté de le serrer dans leurs bras). Il posait parfois des questions totalement stupides auxquelles il fallait répondre sérieusement, révélant chez lui une grande part de quelque chose qui n'était plus de l'innocence, mais qu'on pouvait appeler de la naïveté ou de l'ignorance. Ces questions concernaient essentiellement les relations entre humains, particulièrement les notions de pardon, d'amitié, d'amour… Il avait une très étrange conception de ce dernier sujet, et ils eurent du mal à le convaincre qu'il pouvait s'agir de quelque chose d'agréable. Kankurô, citant des avantages, parla du désir et découvrit à ses frais que son petit frère était beaucoup moins ignorant sur ce thème qu'il ne l'aurait cru et n'avait, de plus, pas le moindre embarras pour parler de choses qui faisaient rougir ses aînés.

La manipulatrice d'éventail s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage de son frère et le tourna sur le dos. Il avait les yeux et la bouche entr'ouverts et était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment le porter, Sasuke arriva et hissa l'arme de Suna sur son dos, en faisant passer les jambes du rouge autour de sa taille. Temari le remercia puis se dirigea vers Tsunade, qui arrivait en hâte, pour tout lui expliquer : ils avaient été attaqués aux 2/3 de leur voyage mais leurs assaillants s'étaient enfuis juste après avoir blessé l'ambassadeur. Ils comptaient sans doute sur la mort du politicien durant le voyage et en effet s'il avait dû marcher cela lui aurait été fatal. Tsunade l'interrompit :

_ Depuis quand Gaara utilise-t-il son chakra ?

_ Je dirais... presque une journée entière... Il...Il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter...

_ Amenez monsieur l'ambassadeur à l'hôpital, ordonna l'Hokage aux anbus, et...amenez aussi Sabaku No Gaara.

Les anbus se firent soudain étrangement hésitants.

Sans attendre, l'héritier des Uchiwa prit la direction de l'hôpital, son étrange paquet sur le dos. La joue du rouge frottait contre la sienne et la friction des grains de sable de son armure contre sa peau l'irritait mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Naruto, resté seul, courut à travers tout le village annoncer la nouvelle.

Quand il le déposa enfin sur un lit, il ressentit un étrange manque. Il se sentait…trop léger. Il avait besoin du poids de Gaara sur son dos, ou plutôt, il en avait envie, une envie brûlante.

De le sentir sur lui.

Ou sous lui.

Des images filèrent devant ses yeux et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il sortit en courant de l'hôpital. Le vent s'était levé et ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage.

Il rentra chez lui en trébuchant, comme déséquilibré, privé du poids du réceptacle de Suna, de son corps qui l'entourait, de son odeur…

Il le comparait à la rose pour ses épines, et songeait à la douceur des pétales sous ses doigts, à l'huître pour sa coquille, et songeait à la beauté de la perle qui s'y cachait, un trésor fait d'une poussière… Gaara, du moins la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, n'employait pas des moyens très louables pour se sentir vivant, peut-être était-ce à cause de ça, ou peut-être à cause de sa façon de combattre, droit et immobile, les bras croisés, planté sur ses jambes, toujours est-il qu'il lui avait paru extrêmement… vivant. Et… permanent. Comme éternel.

Solide comme un arbre, comme un chêne saigné par les haches mais qui continue à se dresser au-dessus des hommes.

Il avait été fasciné par ça, ainsi que par son extraordinaire puissance. Il n'avait pas revu ses yeux. A l'époque, ils étaient à la fois tristes et mauvais, comme ceux d'une bête blessée sur laquelle on s'est acharné, et qui veut se venger de sa douleur avant de mourir. Naruto avait dit qu'il avait changé… Ses yeux auraient changé aussi ? Sasuke ne se rappelait plus s'ils étaient bleus ou verts.

Etrangement, cette futilité le préoccupa longtemps.

Fin du flash-back.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Comme une fatalité, le visage de Gaara lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Etait-ce de sa faute ?

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas rendre leur relation publique ?

Enfin, il devait bien comprendre que c'était dans son propre intérêt : l'élection du nouveau Kazekage aurait lieu d'une semaine sur l'autre, ce n'était pas le moment de dévoiler un truc comme ça.

Et il ne voulait pas être catalogué gay. Sasuke essayait opiniâtrement de se convaincre qu'il était bi. Bien sûr, il aimait Gaara, _à cet instant précis_, mais le sentiment amoureux change avec le temps, et secrètement, il espérait que cette attirance finirait par se taire, afin qu'il n'ait pas trop de mal à épouser une femme une fois adulte. C'était le seul moyen pour que son clan ne s'éteigne pas.

Mais allez annoncer ça à quelqu'un de fragile au niveau amoureux, donc de jaloux, qui plus est exceptionnellement puissant, et abritant l'un des démons les plus sanguinaires !

Il soupira.

_ Sasuke-kun ? On y va ?

Il hocha la tête et entama leur seconde journée de voyage pour rallier Konoha.

Chaque pas l'éloignait davantage de Suna. Et surtout de l'un de ses habitants.

Il se concentra sur la route. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait toute la soirée pour soupirer dans sa grande maison vide.

Oui, il voulait aussi une femme et des enfants pour remplir cette maison, pour lui enlever ce côté mort et sinistre. Gaara ne quitterait jamais son village. Ni lui le sien. Et une fois Kazekage, il ne partirait même plus en mission.

Vraiment, leur relation n'avait pas d'avenir.

Il valait beaucoup mieux en finir, pour eux deux.

N'empêche, ça faisait mal.

******************************

C'est pourquoi il ne fit rien. Gaara, de son côté, comprit le message et se noya dans son devoir. Il fut élu Kazekage après les évènements que l'on sait, et ne vécut plus que pour son village.

Sasuke faisait tout pour ne jamais partir en mission à Suna. Chaque jour, il se levait en se haïssant. Ses yeux se cernèrent, lui rappelant ironiquement celui qu'il avait perdu – il n'osait même plus prononcer son prénom, ni le penser dans sa tête.

La vie continua.

20 ans plus tard : 

_ Otô-san ! Tu m'apprendras le Katon, à moi aussi ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur sa fille de cinq ans.

_ Quand tu auras l'âge. Tu risques de te brûler toute seule si tu essaies maintenant.

La gamine fit mine de bouder, puis rejoignit sa mère en courant lorsque celle-ci annonça que le goûter était prêt. Sasuke fit un pas de côté précipité. Une seconde plus tard et la flamme que venait de lancer son fils l'aurait pas mal endommagé. Il fronça les sourcils, mais intérieurement, il était fier de lui. Il maîtrisait déjà le Katon à sept ans. Restait à le convaincre de ne pas en faire un usage trop fréquent. Une cloche sonna.

Les deux aînés n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer de leur entraînement. Délaissant son benjamin, Sasuke se dirigea lentement vers le petit étang.

Il y venait chaque soir, au coucher du soleil. L'astre rougeoyant faisait éclore de magnifiques nuances sur l'eau verte.

Il atteignit enfin l'endroit, d'un pas de condamné à mort. Sa gorge et ses yeux le piquaient un peu – oh ! un tout petit peu.

Se plongea dans le rouge et le turquoise. Comme ses cheveux. Ses yeux.

Au fond…

Tout au fond…

Et par malheur…

… il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

*

_"- Et le ver rongera ta peau comme un remords."_

_*  
_

**FIN**

_(ne me haïssez pas, je vous en prie = D)_


End file.
